


Two sides/Same coin

by Katzenkinder



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Basically Lucas and Eliott adopt a child, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, suspicious lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenkinder/pseuds/Katzenkinder
Summary: Lucas wants to be mad, to bristle at the unasked question as immature as it sounds, because this is supposed to be their night and yet once again Lola's name is coming out of Eliott’s mouth.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	Two sides/Same coin

Lucas comes home in a stormy mood. Hours spent revising at the library with the gang left him with a massive headache and eyes so dry and tired he wants to rip them out entirely because they hurt so bad. He enters the apartment and dumps his book bag to the floor. He thinks about joining it - to give up and collapse in a pile and let himself be swept off to dreamland where exams didn’t exist- when Eliott's voice, so adorably soft and excited, calls out to him from the kitchen.  _ God, he's so fucking cute. _ "Lucas?"

"Yeah?" Lucas doesn't know if Eliott can ever hear him but he has zero energy to speak up. 

Eliott suddenly jumps into the entryway and Lucas jerks back staring at him with wide eyes. Sometimes the amount of energy his boyfriend exudes is...a lot. Was this what it felt like in Chernobyl before the reactor blew? Then Eliott's closing the space between them with long strides and envelopes Lucas in a big, warm hug. It’s perfect. He doesn't realize how badly he needed one of Eliott's full body hugs until now. He leans into him heavily, trusting Eliott to support all his weight and rather than letting him fall face first into the floor. Lucas doesn't have time to deal with a broken nose. 

"I got us pizza,” Eliott murmurs into Lucas’s messy hair. It's utterly wild from all the times he ran his fingers through the brown tresses in pure, unadulterated frustration as he poured page after page of classic literature. 

Lucas closes his eyes and lets out a pathetic whimper. God he's so hungry but he doesn't know if he has the energy to eat. "Thanks," he says anyway. He just wants to stand like this until he falls asleep. Eliott's warm and soft and his faded t-shirt smells like fabric softener. Splitting up seems like a terrible idea.

One of Eliott's hand cradles the nap of Lucas's neck, deft fingers rubbing tiny concentric circles make Lucas want to turn into boneless goo. "Rough night?"

"Yeah and not the good kind."

Eliott giggles, appreciating the terrible joke which pulls a tiny smile from Lucas. "I'm sorry."

"Just a couple more weeks, right?" Lucas had been telling himself the same thing over and over but at this point the words are meaningless. A couple more weeks might as well be years in his opinion - they are certainly passing just as slowly - and the only things he feels like he can do to pass the time is revise and stress like all the other Terminale students.

"Right. You still want to do movie night or do you just want to go to bed?" 

Lucas could slap himself. It's their weekly tradition of pizza, movie, and makeout session tonight. Not that they need to schedule a makeout session. It's just how this type of night usually ends. Snuggled beneath a blanket in a dark room? There’s bound to be some wandering hands. Even though his energy is at an all time low, Lucas won't give up movie night for anything. "No way! It's my turn to pick the movie."

Eliott's smile is blinding as he stoops low to place a loud kiss on Lucas's forehead. "Go change and I'll set everything up, ok?"

By the time Lucas emerges from their bedroom in sweats and one of Eliott's shirts, Eliott’s already set up camp in front of their secondhand tv. A box of pizza and beer are on the coffee table. DVDs litter the ground in short stacks. They have all the makings of an evening well spent but Lucas finds Eliott frowning down at his phone, rapidly texting. Lucas's stomach drops.

"What's that face for?"

Eliott's head snaps up. He tries to smile his way out of the question and asks innocently, "What do you mean?"

"I saw that face," Lucas insists grimly as he flops down on the couch next to his boyfriend. He's not letting this go. "What's up?"

"Um...It's Lola."

_ Oh _ .

Lucas can feel the top right corner of his mouth curl. Eliott glances his way, eyes sad and crestfallen. Oh no. Lucas knows that look. He wore the very same expression the night poor Fifi was served for dinner. "It’s just that she's having a rough night," he says quietly. "She had a fight with her stepdad and Daphne's with Basile."

Lucas presses his lips together and sighs. First the chocolate lab puppy, then Fifi, and now Daphne’s troublemaking younger sister. He wants to be mad, to bristle at the unasked question as immature as it sounds, because this is supposed to be  _ their _ night and yet once again Lola's name is coming out of Eliott’s mouth. 

But honestly who wouldn't want a mentor in their life when things got shitty? As annoying as Mika can be, Lucas considers him a mentor and look where he is now. Living with his boyfriend and finally at peace with himself. Maybe Lola just needs someone like Eliott, her Mika, in her life. Suddenly Lucas feels a lot closer to the younger girl and quickly shoves that thought far, far away. He was never  _ that _ messed up.

But whatever.

Fuck it. 

He leans forward, grabs a piece of cheese pizza, and snaps, "Just tell her to come over all ready."

Eliott gapes at him wide-eyed. There's a smile twitching to spread but it's held in check like he doesn’t believe what he just heard. "Really?"

" _ Yes _ . You can't leave your new buddy to her own devices. Plus it's better she's here than out on the streets, right?"

Eliott crowds into Lucas's space, squishing their bodies together, and presses a kiss to the side of Lucas's face. "You're the best!"

Lucas tries to smile. He really does but he knows with Lola here there's no way they're going to make out tonight. Half an hour later there's a knock at the door and Eliott gets up to let Lola in. Greasy haired and paler than a sheet of paper, Lola definitely has looked better. What’s worse is that she’s been crying. But it’s better than being strung out on coke. 

"I can warm up some pizza for you if you're hungry," Eliott offers.

For a split second Lola looks confused like she still doesn't expect Eliott to be so damn nice. Lucas has been in that position before. Sometimes he still finds it unbelievable a person like Eliott exists. "That'd be cool. Thanks."

Eliott disappears into the kitchen and Lola and Lucas are left to stare at each awkwardly. Eventually he nods to the open space next to him. "Have a seat then."

She does but she’s stiff as a board and still huddled inside her black hoodie like she's prepared to run at a drop of a hat. Lucas acts like nothing is out of the ordinary. Like they always host movie nights with his friend's younger volatile sister. No big deal. "I'm intruding, aren't I?"

She sounds miserable and it brings up an unexpected ache in Lucas's heart. He had said the exact same thing to Mika when Mika offered him his basement after running away from home. "Don't worry about it," Lucas says shortly. "Wanna help me pick out a movie? Eliott's last movie was so fucking boring I fell asleep last time. I need some payback."

A hint of a smile crosses Lola's pallid face before she effectively squelches it. Her poker face game is on point he has to admit. "He's...diffferent, isn't he?"

Lucas huffs a little laugh. "Wait until he makes you listen to his music choices.” He stops himself. Why is he talking like Eliott and Lola are going to be long-term friends? They’re not. He’s going to help her get through this rough patch. She’s going to help him with his film. End of story. 

“That bad, huh?”

“It’s fucking awful.”

She joins him on the floor and together they start sorting through the movies. "Just kick me out if you guys want to arrange these later," she says dryly.

"Ha ha very funny." That makes a genuine smirk appear however briefly. The little shit. She’s growing on him whether he wants her too or not. “So have you read Eliott's script yet?"

She shakes her head. He knows when someone is dodging questions, drops the subject, and continues to look through the movies. "What about this?"

"Kill Bill? Nah Eliott loves those movies. How 'bout this one?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah. This movie sucks. I don't even know why he bought it home. Oh hey! Look!" He holds up the movie so she can see it's cover. "Yeah?"

Lola gives him a smile. For the first time it actually reaches her eyes. When Eliott finally comes back with a plate of hot pizza and a can of coke which he hands over to Lola before sinking down onto the couch between the two of them, arms spread wide along the backside of the couch. 

"So what are we watching tonight?"

"Bam!" He shoves the DVD in front of Eliott's face and watches as his grey eyes cross so he can read the title. 

"Aw, babe," he whines pathetically. Lucas grins. That's the reaction he was hoping for. "But it's so long."

There's a dirty joke rattling around somewhere in Lucas's brain but he keeps quiet because there's a minor in their midst. Not that she'd care about some lame dick jokes but you never know. "Whatever. The Fellowship of the Ring is a masterpiece."

Eliott rolls his eyes. He doesn't do that very often so Lucas counts this as a win. Payback successfully dished. "Fine but can we watch the regular version?"

"Sir, there is no such thing as a  _ regular _ version. There's only the director's cut." Lucas crawls off the couch and feeds the disk into their playstation. He's told Eliott over and over they can just download movies like normal people but Eliott is fully convinced physical copies are far superior than digital ones. Lucas is fully convinced Eliott is a hipster at heart.

"But…"

"Eliott, if you keep whining we're going to marathon the entire trilogy."

"Lucas! You don’t want to watch this right, Lola?"

"Director's cut or bust, Eliott."

Eliott groans and drops his head back against the couch looking utterly betrayed. "Fuck. You two are the worst."

As the movie starts, Lucas curls into Eliott's side, ready to lose himself in four glorious hours of nonstop fantasy, action, and Aragorn's undeniable hotness. As always he covers them with an overly large blanket, tossing the excess into Lola's lap because is there any other way to watch a movie? She throws him a curious look which he ignores. Eventually she relaxes, slipping off her shoes and curling into a ball under her length of blanket. 

They end up watching The Two Towers because both Lucas and Lola unanimously decide it's the best film out of the three so of course it must be watched. Eliott makes a valid attempt to stay awake but he eventually slumps against Lucas, fast asleep.

Lola's phone beeps and she pulls it out.

"That your stepdad?"

"Yeah."

"You know you can just stay here tonight if you don't want to go home." Lucas speaks slowly as if not quite believing the words are coming out of his mouth. But he knows what it’s like to have a home you can’t stand to be in. A home you’d rather claw your way out of rather than be stuck between its walls. 

"Really?"

They stare at one another as if sizing each other one up. "Don’t you want to see how the movie ends?”

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” She slowly puts her phone away and settles back down on the couch. “Thanks.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
